


Cold-blooded and Merciless ;)

by Grace_Logan



Series: Torturing Kageyama in various ways [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama goes to Hinata for help. Hinata shoots him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-blooded and Merciless ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Merciless she calls me! Merciless and cold-blooded! First it was Heart ripper fics and now this! Merciless and cold-blooded… Well Sammy-chan :) this one is just for you kay~

Hinata stumbled into the alley, regret bubbling in his core, submerging his heart and drowning him in heavy, stagnant feelings of mixed despair. _Why did he do that to Kageyama?_ He flinched when light, jumpy steps followed his flat footed, heavy gait. _How could he possibly say such a thing to him!?_ His pursuer snickered and a light _shing_ permeated the air, heard just barely above his airy laugh. _Push him away like he meant nothing after he came to him for help._ “You’re wasting your time little crow~.” He crowed ecstatically dragging a blade across the dull red brick wall lining the alley.

Hinata shuffled forward faster, minutely faster, hardly noticeable, but faster than he had been moving before. The pursuer didn’t bother, he laughed raucously and started tapping the blade against the bricks the closer he came, taking his time and pulling back and forth to toy with Hinata’s already swimming vision.

_‘Hinata, I need help… please.’_

_‘What happened?’_

_If he’d have helped him… Maybe this wouldn’t be happening._

His breath left his lungs when his pursuers hand clenched around his throat and slammed him into the bricks, a meaty smack echoed in the air and pain lanced into his back like tiny little needles stabbing the flesh following his spine.

_‘They were all killed, please Hinata they’re coming for me next. Please help me!’_

_This wouldn’t be happening._

The tip of the knife pinned into his chest, held there in limbo just light enough to avoid cutting him. “He was your best friend little crow. Your partner, you two were almost inseparable. It made him so much harder to kill than on that night when you abandoned him.

_‘What! What the hell Kageyama they’re probably following you right now!’ Standing in the dull yellow glow of his porch light Tobio looked down at him, the despair in his deep dark blues palpable in the air._

_‘I’m sorry Hinata. I didn’t know where else to go.’_

_‘Go away! Get out of here Kageyama!’ Hinata pushed Kageyama away with one hand and tried to shut his front door, Kageyama’s large hand making him stop and look into his eyes once more._

_Maybe if he had just let him in that night then he wouldn’t be in this situation and Tobio…_

His pursuer smiled and dug into his chest with the knife, wiggling it back and forth through his ribs to pry them apart in a crooked circle around his heart. His high screech scattered through the alley, bouncing off the walls and out into the empty streets, he pushed against the pursuers’ chest, the strength in his arms weakening by every passing second, with every drop of blood splurting from the carvings in his flesh.

_‘Hinata plea-‘_

**_PRCHK~_ **

_Kageyama stumbled forward, knees buckling beneath him, his hand fell from its place holding the door open. It didn’t close when he crumbled to the floor on his side, his life force leaking out of his chest onto Hinata’s porch._

_Gleeful laughter reached Hinata’s ears and the sound of another bullet being fired made him flinch away from the doorway. He stumbled back with a strangled grunt when the bullet slammed through his arm and out the other side, the laughter ringing into the night once again._

_Maybe Tobio wouldn’t be dead._

The assassin reached into the gashes in his chest, his fingers forcing themselves through the flesh and remaining bone his way. Hinata felt his calloused fingers curl into his heart, squeezing it uncomfortably, it sped up and he tore it from Hinata’s chest.

Hinata’s body spasmed, following his heart as it was yanked from his chest and squeezed in the happy hands of his killer. His eyes bugged and watered, his heart held in the palm of another man. _It’s not as good as people told me it’d be_ He thought, his eyes slid shut, his heart oozed blood when it beat sluggishly in the assassins palm… But it was no longer beating to keep him alive.

The assassin dropped Shouyou’s body in the trash covering the ground, dumped his heart a few meters away as he bounced away. The red head may have not been his original target for the night but the kid had gone to the shrimp for help and he’d been shot down. He hated people like that. The ones that, when push came to shove, would abandon you in favor of their own safety.


End file.
